


Of lost scissors

by magicgumball



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, there are probably more secondary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgumball/pseuds/magicgumball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines twins are having a pretty boring summer until Star and Marco appear on the Mystery Shack. To make things better, two mysterious teenagers, Wirt and Beatrice, have arrived at Gravity Falls to spend their vacations. The six of them quickly become friends as they try to take advantage of the little time they have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it ♥
> 
> Please, please don't hesitate to point me out any grammar/tense mistake as English is not my first language
> 
> My tumblr is magicgumball if you want to ask me anything

Another boring day in Gravity Falls for Dipper. Nobody had called asking him for help because a giant monster had broken into their house, so Grunkle Stan had forced him to attend the cash register of the shack. He sighed. There been barely any costumers that day and he felt he was going to die of boredom.

The door suddenly opened revealing a tall, young boy. He was probably around Dipper’s age, seventeen or eighteen years old. Dipper felt his body temperature rise up at the sight of how handsome he was. He had brown, short hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He slowly approached the counter with shy steps, taking a look at the place.

“Hi, do you, by any chance, know how to reach the Twin Bed Motel?” The guy rapidly moved his hands from one place to another while talking, and he was staring at the floor, occasionally lifting his eyes up to look at Dipper.

“Su-“ Dipper coughed to stop his voice trembling at how cute the boy was “Sure. Do you want me to show it to you on a map or…?”

“Yes, please.”

Dipper took a map from a drawer under the counter and spread it on the table. He was about to speak when he heard a strong bang coming from the living room. He rolled his eyes. Knowing Mabel was in there, it was probably just her messing around. He turned to the stranger, who was looking at the door that lead to the house with curious eyes.

“Aren’t you going to check what’s wrong?” He asked cautiously.

Dipper shrugged and flashed him a smile. For a moment their eyes met and Dipper felt his knees going weak. “It’s just my sister, I’m sure she’s alright. Anyways,” he looked down at the map “we’re right here, if you take this street…”

“Dipper!” Mabel’s yell pierced every corner of the house.

Dipper frowned and turned his head. What was wrong now? “Wait a minute Mabel!” He shouted back.

“It can’t wait, I need you right here, right now!” She sounded worried.

Dipper closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He turned to the man with a nervous smile. “Would you excuse me for a second?” The guy nodded and Dipper stood up, walking out the room clearly mad at his sister’s interruption with The Cute Guy.

“What’s wrong Ma-Oh my god,” Dipper was usually prepared for anything. He had seen all kinds of paranormal and weird stuff, especially in Gravity Falls. But in front of him there was something he thought he would never see again.

A galactic hole was floating in the middle of the room. He rapidly recognized it was a portal, like the one which had brought Ford back to their dimension so many years ago. There were two teenagers lying on the floor, a girl and a boy. The first one had very long blonde hair, and was gazing at her surroundings with her big, blue eyes, clearly excited. The boy, on his side, was rubbing his head covered with brown hair, his semblance serious.

“Where-Where are we?” He muttered, still putting himself together. He looked around the place really confused, until he caught sight of the Pines twins who were staring at him in disbelief. He turned to look at his friend, who was too distracted scrutinizing the place to notice the siblings. He slowly stood up, preserving his distance, and was followed by the girl who humped off the floor with enthusiasm and a grin on her face.

“Hello! My name’s Star and this is my boyfriend Marco!” she said eagerly putting her arm around Marco’s neck. The boy gave the twins a shy smile.

“We’re so sorry to bother you. We were trying to reach another dimension, but we got kind of lost,” Marco mumbled, ashamed.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look of uncertainty, neither of them sure about what to respond. He opened his mouth and hesitated for a moment.

“No problem,” Dipper finally stated.

“We should get going anyways,” Marco said. “Again, sorry for, eh, everything,” he turned to Star and stood still, like expecting her to do something. The blonde girl was palping her pockets, her eyes panicky. She opened the pink purse she was carrying and began to look for something visibly worried.

“I can’t find the scissors,” she whispered to Marco, although the twins could perfectly hear her.

“What?” Marco asked concealing a scream.

“I- can’t-find-the scissors,” Star repeated word by word, looking at Marco with vexing eyes.

“Check again Star, I’m sure you have them in one of your pockets,” he was trying not to freak out at this point, well aware the twins were right next to them and were hearing everything.

“Need any help with that?” Mabel asked.

“No! No, it’s fine,” he said moving his hand as if pushing away a mosquito “Isn’t it, Star?”

The girl shook her head with a beaten expression.

For a moment there was an awkward silence between the four of them. It was broken by Marco’s loud groan. The boy took his hands to his cheeks, pressing them so hard he left a nail mark on them.

“Oh my god! What are we going to do?! We’re stuck on another dimension with no escape! How far is this dimension from ours? My family will think I’m dead. Star! Star, we gotta find a way out of here. Can’t you do any magic with your wand?” Marco suddenly transformed into a meteor of energy. Dipper and Mabel saw him walk from one place of the room to the other completely in terror, rapidly shaking his arms and shouting like crazy.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him, and his sister was containing her laugh.

“Dude, chill. I’m sure you’ll find a way out of this. You need to calm down first.”

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Marco kept on moving around the room in a similar way a worm would do it. “I am trapped in another dimension, do you have any idea of what this means?” He looked at Dipper right in the eyes, clearly offended.

Dipper looked down. Of course he didn’t have any idea of what it fell, but Ford had told him stories he would have rather forgotten. He sighed. Marco was in his right about losing it like that.

He glimpsed at Star. She hadn’t moved since Marco’s outburst had started and now was staring at the floor with a concerned expression. Dipper figured out she was probably feeling guilty about this.

Everybody kept quiet for a moment, the atmosphere filled with tensity.

“Wait a minute,” Marco suddenly said giving a small jump, “you’re humans! Which dimension is this?”

“Umm, Earth?” Mabel answered.

Marco’s look changed in the blink of an eye. A smile was drawn on his face as he released a waft of air. “Thank god and everything on planet Earth. Which state are we in?”

“Oregon,” Dipper answered.

“Damn that’s far. We’re from New York. I guess I should call my parents to see how we can solve this. Can I use your phone?"

“Sure,” Mabel said, “follow me.”

That being said, Mabel, Marco and Star exited the room leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts. That have been… Actually interesting. And weird. He took his hands to his neck drawing circles against it with his fingers. He really needed a massage after that.

Suddenly, the memory of the cute guy from the shack came to his mind. How much time had passed? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? He felt his cheeks flushing with frustration as he rushed to the store.

The boy, to his relief, was still there. He was talking to a beautiful red-haired girl, who, Dipper realized, was probably his girlfriend. He felt his stomach going little at the sight but forced himself to smile.

“I am so sorry for making you wait, I had a little mishap with my sister.”

“It’s okay,” the girl said with a comforting smile.

Dipper saw her as she linked her arm with the boy’s one and gulped.

“Anyways, I’ll show you how to reach the motel, it’s actually really easy,” the three of them approached the counter and Dipper finally finished his explanation.

“You didn’t lie when you said it was easy, did you?” The girl raised an eyebrow to Dipper and turned to the other youth “Seriously Wirt, you are the only one who can get lost reaching that motel. I can’t even take a ten minute nap without you getting us into Iowa.”

“Hey! If it is that easy for you, you can always drive.”

“No, I can’t,” she simpered, “I don’t have my license yet.”

“Whatever.”

Dipper watched their flirty fight feeling sick in the stomach. At least now he knew the guy’s name was Wirt.

“Guess I’ll see you around Wirt and...?”

“Beatrice,” Beatrice said.

Dipper nodded.

“How many days are you staying in Gravity Falls?”

“Ten,” the girl replied.

“Well, hope you have a great time.”

“Thank you,” she said, always with that sweet smile.

Dipper saw them exit the shop with their arms still linked and finally erased the fake grin he had maintained the last ten long minutes of his life. He didn’t really know why he was making such a big deal about Wirt, he was just a random guy after all. Maybe the heat was affecting him, or the fact that there wasn’t a single cute guy in Gravity Falls. He decided it was better to just forget about it.

He entered the house again, wondering about what had happened with Marco and Star. He heard screams coming out from the kitchen. More specifically, he heard his Uncle Ford screaming from the kitchen.

“Star? Is that you? Oh my god, I thought I’ll never see you again!”

_What? Uncle Ford knows Star? What the hell is going on?_ Dipper thought. 

He walked into the kitchen and found Star wrapped in Ford’s arms, both of them with a huge smile on their faces.

“How-When-What are you doing here?” Stanford asked still holding the girl.

“I, kinda screw up, tried to use the scissors to get into another dimension and ended up here,” Star explained quickly, clearly wanting to avoid the subject.

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown!” Ford said pushing her aside. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Of course,” the old man took a hand to his forehead, “so long has passed,” he said, his voice cracking a little.

“Hey, quick question,” Mabel interrupted, “what the heck is going on here?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you are confused about this,” Stanford said turning to face his grand niece and nephew. “Star and I met, well, we met in the Nightmare Realm. She, she saved my life,” the man gave Star an affectionate look “She was only a little girl. How old were you? Fourteen? Regardless, let’s not waste time thinking about the past. I promise I’ll tell you the whole story later, kids. I need to catch up with this star first. Who is this friend of yours?” Ford pointed Marco with his thumb.

“He’s my boyfriend Marco,” Star said grinning. The boy’s cheeks turned reddish as he waved at Ford with an awkward smile.

“Hey.”

“Boyfriend?” Ford’s eyes widened, making him look like and owl. “Well, you are a very lucky kid. Star’s a riot,” the man said patting his shoulder.

“I know.”

“Aww, Marco,” Star gently kissed Marco’s cheek and grabbed his hand.

“Are you going to spend the night here?” Stanford asked.

“Actually, we were going to ask if we could stay for a couple of days here until Marco’s parents bought us plane tickets back to New York. I-I lost my scissors and we can’t get back there through a portal. Plus, I have no way to contact my mum without my mirror.”

“You can stay as long as you wish,” Ford said smiling, he was actually pleased to have Star with him. “Marco can sleep with Dipper in my room, Mabel and you in the attic, and I guess I’ll have to sleep in the couch for a couple of days,” he said scratching his chin. “Is that okay for you, kids?” He turned to the Pines twins.

“I… Guess so,” Dipper muttered.

“Absolutely!” Mabel said nudging her brother. The idea of having a new friend passionate her. She was already imagining the sleepovers with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica.

“It’s all set, then,” Stanford said. “Welcome to Gravity Falls.”

Star and Marco looked at each other and smiled.

“Thank you, Stan,” Star said.


	2. Breakfast at Greasy's

The sound of broken glass woke up Dipper and Marco.

"Mabel."

 "Star."

They whispered at unison.

The boys turned to look at each other, both with messy hair and sleepy eyes. They slowly got up, stretching their arms and releasing small yawns.

"What time is it?" Dipper asked cracking his neck. Uncle Ford had brought him a mattress to sleep on the floor so that Marco could sleep on the bed. The uncomfortable hours of sleep were paying its fee.

"Half past nine," Marco said picking up his phone.

Dipper rolled his eyes. It was too early to deal with this. "Do you think they are okay?"

"Oh, they are okay, but the house will probably end up in flames or flooded," Marco answered, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Which kind of magic can she, exactly do?" the other boy wondered while putting on his cap.

Marco shrugged. "She can do any kind of stuff with her wand."

"What is she exactly? A faire?" Dipper had noticed she had a small pair of wings. He instantly regretted asking that, treating Star as a _creature_ instead of a person. He cursed his mouth.

"She likes to describe herself as a magical princess from another dimension," Marco responded, smiling.

Dipper smiled back, relieved Marco wasn't offended.

More cluttering and screams were heard from the kitchen.

Dipper sighed. "We better go check what they are up to."

 

"We are making cupcakes!" Star said, arduously shaking a mixture inside a bowl. Mabel was doing the same next to her, grinning with her perfect, resplendent teeth.

"You don't even know how to make cupcakes!" Marco yelled, spreading his arms in disbelief.

"Mabel does," the blonde girl objected.

Dipper slapped his face with his hand. "No she doesn't," he muttered.

"Excuse you!" Mabel said pretending to be offended.

"Do you know what this cupcakes need?" Star turned to face Mabel. "Glitter!"

"Yes! Bring it on girl."

"Oh my god," Marco rolled his eyes. "this is the part where everything goes to hell," he whispered to Dipper.

"What?" But Marco just moved his chin up, indicating him to look.

Star was raising her wand upwards, preparing to cast a spell.

"Super-yummy-glitter-wave!"

Dipper wasn't sure about what had happened. Suddenly everything was a blur. His eyes were burning and felt sticky. He took his hands to his face and found that a gelatinous matter covered it. He removed it from his eyelids and slowly opened them. The whole kitchen was bathed with a milky way, purple glitter, including Marco and both of the girls. Before he could react, a loud groan filled the room.

"What the hell happened here?!"

Great. Grunkle Stan.

The old man was almost naked, only wearing a pair of boxers, his hat and slippers.

"Umm..." Dipper mumbled.

"You know what? I don't even want to hear about it. Just clean up this mess or I'll send your friends to sleep on the streets," he said and exited the room scratching his butt.

Everybody kept quiet for a moment.

"Sorry," Star looked down, nervously moving her foot and scratching her elbow. Her cheeks were slightly red.

"About what? That was awesome!" Mabel shouted, raising her arms up. "You gotta teach me how to use that thing," she nudged Star, who looked at her with a faint smile.

"Nope! No more magic for the moment," Dipper interrupted shaking his head "First, we clean up this mess. Then, we go to have a decent breakfast at Greasy's."

Mabel grumbled. "Fine."

 

* * *

 

It felt like home to the twins, the scent of fried eggs and fresh coffee from Greasy’s.

The place wasn't too crowded. They caught sight of Toby waving at them from one of the tables and McGucket happily eating some toast at the bar. Lazy Susan was serving Deputy Durland and Deputy Blubs a plate of just cooked bacon that made the youngsters' stomachs growl. The four of them were about to take their seats when a female voice came from the table ahead.

"Hey, is the map guy."

Dipper instantly realized who she was. He gulped, preparing for the show time, again. With a grin, he looked up to find Beatrice and Wirt, one sitting in front of the other, staring at him.

"Hey," he said hoping they wouldn't realize how uncomfortable he was. "I see you finally made it."

"Yeah, took us another twenty minutes because Wirt was too stubborn to follow my lead," she gave the boy a sharp yet playful look and turned back to the other teens, "but we, thanks to me, finally made it."

There was a moment of silence, everyone looking at the red-haired girl. Wirt just rolled his eyes. She finally spoke again, "Anyways, I'm Beatrice."

"Star," the blonde gave a small wave.

"Marco."

"Mabel!" She almost shouted.

"And I'm Dipper," he said taking a hand to his chest. He knew where this was going. He didn't want to eat with them, Wirt was right there looking at him with those beautiful eyes. It was painful.

"Would you like to join us?" Beatrice asked with a kind smile.

Dipper looked at his sister who shrugged. He turned to Marco and Star to see if they were okay. The pair nodded.

"Sure," Dipper said, hiding his discontent.

Beatrice moved to the end of the bank and Marco and Star sat down next to her. Dipper realized that meant sitting next to Wirt. He could feel his face burning already. For a moment, he dared to look up at the taller boy. His delicate nose, his thin lips, his reddish cheeks. Wait, was he blushing?

The boys and Mabel crumbled on Wirt's bench. They were all finishing accommodating when Mabel spoke.

"So, why did you come to Gravity Falls? I mean it's cool and everything but we don't usually get tourists, especially of our own age."

Beatrice and Wirt exchanged looks. "Umm, a friend of us came last summer and told us it was a nice place. We wanted to see it ourselves," she paused, "What about you? Do you live here?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong, he could smell she was hiding something.

"Which was your friend's name? If he was here we should have met him," he inquired. He tried to sound as casual as possible, but Beatrice noticed an interrogatory tone and threw him a gelid look that actually scared Dipper a little.

“He’s name was…”

“Jason Funderburker,” Wirt interrupted, speaking for the first time. Everybody quietly turned to him making the boy shrink a little.

“Well, never heard of him,” Mabel said.

“Me neither,” Dipper added, looking at Beatrice right in the eyes. The girl didn’t revoke her look, and for a moment they kept a silent staring war. Beatrice’s eyes were threatening Dipper, telling him to let the matter slide. But the boy was proud, and obstinate, and wanted to know what she was occulting.

He was about to speak when he felt Mabel’s foot whacking his leg.

“Ouch!” He said, glaring at her.

“Sorry,” his sister said with an innocent smile. Her eyes, however, were telling him not to do it. Not to get into something that was not his business. He sighed, making the locks of his hair raise. He hated to admit it, but Mabel was right.

“Responding to your previous question, Beatrice, darling,” Mabel turned to her “no, we don’t live here. Our great-uncles do and we come to spend the summer here with them every year,” she paused, realizing she should also explain who Marco and Star were. “And Marco and Star, they are, um,” she frowned, taking one finger to her mouth. Dipper couldn’t believe how obvious his sister was being.

“I’m a magical princess from another dimension!” Star shouted, almost jumping off the bench.

Marco slapped his face. Dipper looked down with closed eyes and shook his head. Mabel slowly turned to look at Wirt and Beatrice with a stiff smile. They were both gawping at the girl in confusion.

“Is it, is this a joke or…?” Beatrice asked rising an eyebrow.

Marco groaned, “No. She really is a magical princess from another dimension.”

“What the fuck?” the red-haired said.

“No, listen, I know it sounds impossible but she really is. Just, do your thing Star.”

The princess clapped her hands hyperactively and took out her wand. Her eyes were shinning with delight. With a quick arm movement, she drew a rainbow above her head. Everybody looked at her in awe, except for Marco that was accustomed to her demonstrations of magic.

“That’s… Amazing,” Wirt whispered still hypnotized by the colors. Dipper turned to look at him and couldn’t resist a smile.

“So you really are magical,” Beatrice murmured. Everybody turned to look at Wirt and her, expecting them to freak out, or puke, or something. Instead the girl just said,

“That’s, pretty cool to be honest,” and smirked.

“Wait, that’s it?” Dipper asked, visibly annoyed by the teens’ light attitude.

“Yeah,” she responded, still smiling.

“You don’t think this is extremely weird? You are not going to ask any questions? Are you really just going to accept magic exists so easily?

She shrugged. Dipper looked at Wirt who imitated her.

“Incredible,” he crossed his arms and frowned.

Lazy Susan came and took their orders. The conversation diverted into other topics like Star’s origins, which raised everybody's interest, and Mabel’s ability for sewing sweaters.

It was when they were finally eating that things got really steamy for Dipper.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Star asked Beatrice and Wirt.

Dipper knew this was eventually going to happen, but that didn’t stop him from turning red and starting sweating. He really wished he was somewhere else. Like the Moon, nobody could bother him on the Moon. He closed his eyes, prepared to hear the cheesy story of how Wirt and Beatrice first met. The silence was torture.

Suddenly, he heard a loud chuckle and somebody choking. He slowly opened one eye, not believing his ears. Beatrice was holding her stomach, tears threatening to fall from her face due to her laugher attack. Wirt, by his side, was softly punching his chest with his fist, trying to recover from the congest. The rest were watching a little bit worried.

He opened his other eye, perplexed at the image he had in front of him.

“Wirt and I? Dating? Oh my god!” she said amidst laugher.

“Don’t sat it aloud, it’s gross,” Wirt added, taking a sip of his drink.

“So, you aren’t dating,” Star said.

“No,” Beatrice stated, finally calming down.

Dipper felt a rush of joy all over his body. _They aren’t dating._ _They aren’t dating! I may actually have a chance with Wirt. Wait, I don’t even know if he’s gay. I’ll figure it out later._ Dipper thought. He heard the others’ voices in the distance, but he was too engrossed on his own reflections to listen. His vacations had suddenly made a 360º turn, and he was not prepared for it.

“Pacifica!”

Mabel’s yell brought him back to Earth.

As his sister had announced, Pacifica Northwest was standing in front of the table as stunning as usual. She was wearing a purple, and quite provoking, dress with her blonde hair tied up in a short ponytail. He could already feel his sister dribbling next to him.

“Hi sweetie,” she smiled to Mabel, “who are your friends?” she delicately pointed them.

“Oh, these are Star, Marco, Wirt and Beatrice,” Mabel responded signaling each of them as she mentioned their names. “They are just visitors. Guys, this is Pacifica.”

They all greeted her.

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Pacifica was clearly happy to get all the attention, “we don’t usually have so many tourists around here. It’s definitely refreshing to see new faces,” she took a hand to her chest. Dipper had always wondered how she managed to look so sassy with every movement. “Anyways, I came to tell you I’m throwing a party tonight. Guess we’ll have four extra guests,” she grinned.

“Of course!” Star said, already bumped.

“Gee, I don’t know…” Wirt scratched the back of his neck.

“Come on Wirt! Don’t be a party pooper. Of course we’ll go,” Beatrice said.

“Great. See you at nine, my place,” she looked at Mabel and said, “I gotta go now, bye dear,” she turned around, facing the exit.

“Hey! No special greeting for me?” Dipper joked. He was accustomed to see Pacifica and his twin being all lovely dovies.

“Bye Stupid!” she replied, not even turning around to look at him.

“She’s quite a character, isn’t she?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow to Dipper.

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to set the record straight, Pacifica and Mabel aren't dating, they are just gals being pals
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far! I'll try to update weekly.
> 
> My tumblr is magicguball if you want to say/ask something


End file.
